


It Will Rain

by glitterhowell



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M, Sad Ending, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: When the virus broke out Dan never expected to meet the love of his life. But life during the Zombie Apocolypse is not easy.





	It Will Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!
> 
> This is part of a collection of eight stories I have written over the last few months for Autumn/Halloween. I am titling this series spooky week and will continue to update every day up until Halloween day!
> 
> A huge thank you to my other half Christy (Fadingcrystalvoid) for being with me since the start of the series listing to me rant and proofreading for me. Also for last minute betaing all these stories for me!

When the virus had first broken out no one had expected it to turn into what it did. The virus had been so fast acting in taking the lives of its victims that doctors didn’t ever have a chance of finding a cure or vaccine. 

 

The first few days after the outbreak was crazy because no one knew exactly what was going on. But the British government and the doctors reassured that everything was fine and the virus was mostly just a new strain of the flu. Most of the public believe what the government was telling them that many people didn’t take the proper precautions to prevent themselves from becoming infected. It was never fully decided if that is truly what doctors thought was happening or if the government had simply lied to everyone to avoid public panic. But it hadn’t taken long for people to start questioning what they were being told and for them to figure out that this was not just the flu. Within the span of two weeks, the world as everyone knew it was gone.

 

At first, it was slow people simply died from being sick it wasn’t until a few days later they had the first rising of the undead. Because it started out slow scientists and doctors were able to begin studying them but the only thing they had managed to figure out is the only way to kill the undead was to stab them in the brain with something sharp. 

 

No one knows why the people infected rose up before everyone that had been dead for years but as soon as that happened the undead outnumbered the living. And that was it. It became every person for themselves.

 

~~~~~~~~

Dan Howell’s life had changed suddenly and very fast. One day he had been a successful lawyer working in a very prominent law firm in downtown London and now he struggled day and night to just survive. 

 

For the first few months after the shit hit the fan, he had been on his own scrounging to survive. During the day he would leave his apartment and roam the nearby houses and business to loot any supplies or food he could find. Then at night, he would secure himself in his apartment so the undead stayed out. 

 

Before the end of the world, Dan would never have imagined hurting another living person but he had learned very quickly that it was killed or be killed. He didn’t particularly like it but if there was an undead on the street that he could avoid he would kill them, or put them out of their misery as he tried to tell himself.

 

But the undead wasn’t the only thing he had to worry about. After a few months, food had become scarce and people all over started starving. People became desperate many people moved out of the city to try and find more food but there was some who didn’t. The people who didn’t leave would attack you and steal you of anything you had if you were seen on the street with anything.

Dan remembers one time after going several days without food he had finally found a little restaurant that hadn’t been picked over yet. It hadn’t been very much but he had managed to find a few cans of beans and soup. He had been so excited at the prospect of actually having dinner that night he hadn’t heard when a man came up behind him. The man had held a knife to his throat demanding Dan give him the only food he had. But if he handed the food over who knows when the next time he would get a meal would be. He was already so weak he didn’t want to starve. So instead of being smart and handing over what he had, he fought back. The man beat him within an inch of his life and had stabbed him a total of five times in the stomach. 

 

He had been lucky that a group of people who had been out looking for food themselves had found him lying in a pool of his own blood. They had taken back to their safe house and patched him up the best the could. Chris the doctor at the safe house had told him after he woke up that if they hadn’t had found him within the next thirty minutes he would have bled out and died.

 

And after that day he had never been alone again. Louise the leader of the group had practically demanded he stay after he tried to leave after healing up. She insisted that there was no reason he should be on his own again and that the group had plenty of resources for all of them.

 

He had assimilated into the group almost instantly. Becoming fast friends with Louise, Marzia and her boyfriend Felix. It had taken longer for PJ and Chris to warm up to him but eventually, they accepted him into their group. They had become one big family looking out for each other no matter what. 

 

It was about a month after he joined the group that Felix and Louise had been on a food run when they had come upon a nearly starved man who had just collapsed in the middle of the road. Luckily they had found him before anyone else of any of the undead had found him. Louise being the sweetheart she is had convinced Felix to carry him back to the safe house where she had Chris fixed him up and fed him a nice hot supper. His name was Phil and it hadn’t even been a debate about whether he would join their little family or not.

 

Phil had been a great addition to their family he was pretty skilled at turning any little bit of food they had into a pretty good meal. One time he turned a can of vegetables, tuna, and a few noodles into something pretty tasty. Apparently, before everything had happened he had been a BBC radio DJ who liked to cook as a hobby. 

 

The relationship between the two blossomed very fast in the course of just six months. Dan has no idea about Phil but he remembers falling in love with him almost instantly. They just seemed to click together in a way he had never done with anyone else before. They spent the days playing card games and talking about their lives before. But the night was Dan’s favorite time as that is when they would cuddle together in one bed and just talk and dream about the future they wanted to have with each other but knew they never could. 

~~~~~~~

 

The group’s food supply was starting to run thin over the last few weeks portions had become smaller and smaller. Which is why a few days ago Dan and Phil had left the safe house to look for anything they could find. The area they normally got food from was completely empty from being picked over by themselves. He and Phil had made the elected decision to venture out further than normal to increase their chances of finding something to bring back to the group to eat.

 

The part of town they were in was about a two-day walk from the safe house but the area looked promising. Most of the store windows still had glass in them and most of the houses looked undisturbed. 

 

Phil nudged Dan’s arm, “Do you think there’s anything left in that shop up there?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “The only way to find out is to go look.”

 

They had been walking all day and it was nearing nightfall so regardless if the were successful or not they shop would be a temporary home to shield them from the elements and undead for the night.

 

They better get going Dan thought to himself there wasn’t much light left. “You stay here I’ll go scout it out.” 

Dan took off leaving Phil hiding by himself behind an apartment building. 

 

It didn’t take him long to scout the building it was small and secluded from everything else on the block. There were a few undead’s roaming around the outside of the building but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t take care of. He waved his hand at Phil letting him know the coast was clear to join him.

 

“Hey is it clear?” Phil asked jogging up to him.

“The front of the building is barricaded so we can’t go through there but the back should be accessible. There’s a few undead’s blocking the back doorway but it’s not anything we can’t take care of.”

Phil grinned, “Good and hopefully we will have full stomachs by the end of the night.”

 

Dan looked at Phil and pulled a knife out of his pocket, “You ready?” 

Phil pulled his knife out as well, ”Damn right I am.” he grinned back.

 

Dan took on the first undead easily it hadn’t been too hard sneaking up behind it and shove his knife throw its skull. He shoved the body off his knife and shoved it to the ground. Behind him, he heard Phil killing his own undead. Two down one to go. The grinned at each other and Dan stepped forward to take care of the last one when out of nowhere he was hit and tackled to the ground. He fell with an “oof.” It only took him a moment to realize what had happened. Apparently, there had been an undead in the alleyway that he had missed and it tackled him trying to get a bite.

 

He screamed and struggled with the undead as it chopped trying to take a bite out of him.

In the process of the struggle, he dropped his weapon on the ground so all he had to defend himself was his hands. He struggled to push it off of him nearly getting his finger bite in the process. 

 

He felt the dead being lifted off his body he looked up and Phil had a hold of him trying to shove his weapon into its skull. But for some reason, this dead seemed to be stronger than normal. With no trouble at all, it flung Phil off of it which resulted in Phil rolling into a bunch of metal bins in the alleyway. There was a loud crash from the bins. When Phil had pulled the undead off him Dan had been able to pick his weapon back up. He got to Phil just in time and landed the kill shot just was its teeth where inches from Phil’s arms.

 

Breathing heavily he turned to Phil, “You all right?”

Hissing in pain as he stood up, “Yeah. I might be a bit bruised in the morning but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” 

Walking over to his boyfriend, “Good.” he said placing a kiss on his lips.

 

But their embrace was cut short by another loud bang. Spinning their heads to look down the alleyway they saw a whole group of undead’s coming after them.

“Shit.” Dan swore, “The loud bangs of the bins must have attracted them.” 

“Come on let’s go.” he pulled on Phil’s arm.

 

They took off sprinting back towards the back door of the shop. They were nearly there when Phil slipped and fell to the ground. 

‘Fuck!” he shouted.

 

Bending down to examine Phil’s ankle, ”Are you alright?” he asked glancing up at the approaching group of undead’s.

 

“Fuck I think it’s broken,” Phil whined.

“Come on I’ll help you make it inside.” 

Just as he was helping Phil up they were both knocked to the ground once again. 

 

Dan hit his head on the ground and his vision became spotty and fuzzy. The only thing that snapped him out of it was the blood-curdling scream that came from Phil. Pushing the dizziness away he turned around to the direction the scream had come from. 

 

His heart dropped, Phil was pinned to the ground with a dead on top of him. Still slightly dizzy he wobbled over and attacked the undead. It took him a good three times before he finally landed the killing blow.  

 

Phil moaned in pain beneath him. 

 

Looking back at the group of undead that was closing in on them he took ahold of Phil’s arm and lifted him up helping him to the door. 

 

Lucky for them the door was unlocked and fairly easy to open. Once inside he laid Phil down and set to work on barricading the door so they would be safe from the undead outside. 

 

He made himself busy by pushing a few shelves in front of the door. He looked around and grinned as his eyes landed on a chair. Using all his strength he drug the chair over and placed it in front of the door as well and once he deemed it secure enough he let out the breath he had been holding. 

 

“Well, that should hold them.” smiling proudly at his work.

He heard a weak voice behind him, “Dan?” 

 

Dan spun around and ran to Phil’s side. “Hey, it’s alright we’ll get that ankle patched up once we get back to the safe house. You’ll be fine.” he smiled down at him. 

 

“My ankle isn’t what I’m worried about,” he whined. Lifting up his shirt he revealed Dan’s worst nightmare. Phil had been bitten. 

 

He shook his head, “No, this can’t be happening.” he said starting to panic.

“Maybe if we get back to the safe house Chris can take care of it. Of course, he can, he’s a doctor he’ll find a way to fix this.” he murmured mainly to himself.

 

“Hey, Dan calm down ok. Come here.” Phil gripped his wrist pulling Dan back down.

“Hey look at me.” taking Dan’s face in his hand. “You know there’s nothing that Chris can do.”

“No your wr-” he tried protesting.

“You’ve seen this enough times to know how this is going to work love.” 

 

Tears started falling down his face, “Phil no! I don’t think I can do this without you.” he sobbed. 

Trying his best to calm him down Phil rubbed circles on his back.

 

Phil hissed in pain as Dan throw his arms around him and buried his head in the crook of his neck. Sobbing over and over, “You can’t leave me, Phil.” “I can’t do this without you.” “I love you.”

 

Eventually, his sobs turned to little whines and he was repeating a mantra of “I love you’s.” to Phil.

 

“I love you to baby.” he breathed into Dan’s hair, “So fucking much.” 

 

They sat there in silence for a long time just holding each other and enjoying the time the had left together.

 

Phil’s breathing eventually turned ragged. Dan brought his hand up to Phil’s forehead and yanked it back when it came in contact his head was on fire with fever. 

Dan bit his lip knowing that the virus and bite was starting to progress. 

“Dan?” Phil asked his voice weak.

“Yeah love,” Dan whispered back into his neck. 

“Dan you can’t let me turn baby. You can’t let me become one of those things. I don’t think I could take knowing you would see me like that.”  

 

Dan pulled away enough so he could look Phil in the eyes, “Phil I don’t think I can do that.” tears welling up in his eyes again.

 

“You have to love. Please promise me you won’t let me turn into one of those monsters.” whispered in a pleading voice.

 

Dan couldn’t stand to see the hurt in his eyes he agreed almost instantly. “Ok, I promise Phil. I promise I won’t let you become one of them.” 

 

Dan laid his head back down on Phil’s chest. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

Phil ran his fingers through his messy curls, “I love you too Dan with my whole fucking heart. “

 

Silent tears spilled from Dan's eyes as he realized this could be the last time he ever heard those words. Eventually, they both drifted off to sleep wishing when they woke it would all have been a dream.

 

But of course this wasn’t a dream so when Dan came too he felt the pain in his chest as he remembered what happened. 

 

Taking a deep breath he checked on Phil. He didn't look good whatsoever, his face had turned an ashy white and at this point, his whole body was on fire with fever. The only way Dan knew he was still alive was the shallow breaths coming from his chest

 

Dan shook Phil trying to get him to wake up. “Phil.” When he didn’t respond he shook harder, “Phil!” Tears spilled from his eyes as he tried one more time, “Phil!” he screamed at his unresponsive boyfriend. 

 

Dan sobbed knowing their time was coming to an end. He brushed a piece of hair out of Phil's eyes and leaned down giving him a kiss on his hot forehead. 

 

He sat there for a few more minutes just holding Phil’s hand in his. Tears no longer falling down his face. Emotions numb to everything. 

 

Suddenly there was a loud bang against the door with some moans coming from the other side. The undead must have found their way to the door and was now blocking his only exit. But at this point, he could care less how many undead’s where outside in his mind Phil wasn’t leaving this place and neither was he.

 

He passed the time by stroking Phil’s hand and reciting the dreams they used to discuss in bed at night.

“We're going to live in a nice house Phil it will be just outside of London. And we will live with our two children. “ He caressed Phil’s face “we never did decide on kids names you dork,” he said laughed sadly. “I think I like the names, Emma and Alexander. What do you think?” he asked knowing very well that Phil wasn't going to answer him back. “Oh and we're definitely getting a dog. I think I would like to get a corgi and I know you would like that too.” He whispered.

 

It was at this moment Dan noticed Phil's chest was no longer rising. Knowing he didn't have long he gripped his knife in his hand. 

 

He tried mentally preparing himself but he knew no matter how much he prepared he wasn't ever going to be ready. 

 

He bent down and kissed him on the forehead, ”I love you Phil.” a sobbed ripped through his chest. Wiping the tears out of his eye he took all the strength he had left to fulfill Phil's last wish of him. 

 

He doesn't know how long he sat there sobbing and cradling Phil's body against his. But when he finally looked up he noticed the sun was coming up starting to shine through the boarded up windows meaning they had spent all night here. 

 

He took one last look at Phil before he looted what was left of the store. It wasn't much but it was something. A few cans of food and a small medical kit. Being careful to take the long way around so he didn't have to step over Phil's body Dan collected his things and put them in his backpack. He then proceeded to the door. The door that had been their safe haven and hope earlier but had turned into Dan's worst nightmare. 

 

On the other side, he could hear the head running into the door and making noises as they tried to chew their way through. 

 

He didn't know what would happen when he opened this door but what he did know is he was without his best friend and soulmate and there was no way he was going back to the safe house. Once again Daniel Howell was alone. 

  
  


He moved the chair and shelves from in front of the door. Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and opened the door the sunlight shining brightly as he stepped through.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Come say visit me and say Hi on my Social media pages  
> Tumblr: glitterrhowell  
> Twitter: glitterhowell


End file.
